Pequeños Momentos
by Anonima9999
Summary: Una pequeña historia hecha por mi donde decidí emparejar a Levi y a Krista no se donde me salió esta idea. Pero no les va a defraudar lean y comenten-


PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS

 **Nota:No sé cómo ni cuándo se me ocurrió emparejar a Levi con Historia o Krista como quieran llamarla. Solo les digo que me gusta emparejar a la gente sin algún motivo y vi que qué esta pareja tenía muy pocas historias. Espero les guste y comenten. Les propongo un reto serían capaces de hacer un one-shot de esta pareja, este reto es para todo el público para escritores y lectores. Ahora empecemos de verdad.**

 **A ella no le importaba el hecho de que nunca llegarían a casarse. El matrimonio no era cosa de Levi: él no piensa que el matrimonio sea innecesario es más se habría casado con Krista si ella no fuera la reina. Llegamos al segundo punto en contra: para que iban a difundir su relación a todo el mundo con que lo supieran los miembros de la legión bastaba, eso pensaban los dos.**

 **Y llegamos al último punto en contra: Si Levi llegaba a casarse con Krista este dejaría de luchar con los titanes gran parte de su tiempo y eso le enfadaba. Estar sentado todo el día atendiendo asuntos de política no era especialmente uno de sus puntos fuertes debido a que perdería fácilmente los nervios y acabaría por dejar a Krista sola en alguna reunión importante frente a los peces gordos del reino. Antes de ser rey prefería pegarse un tiro en la cara.**

 **La posible boda de ambos y el posible nuevo cargo de Levi ´´eran de los mejores cotilleos del cuartel´´, pensaba ella con un poco de resentimiento ante toda esa gente que se entrometía en su vida privada mientras andaba por los pasillos del castillo algo aburrida ya que por su seguridad ya no salía con la legión a exterminar titanes. Lo único interesante eran las reuniones que mantenía con Levi y Erwin para hablar del número de bajas que tenían cada dos o tres meses. Algo que si que odiaba de verdad eran las fiestas en la corte con toda esa gente rica y superficial, el lado bueno era ver a Levi con esmoquin y arreglado. A Krista le divertía ver la cara de perro que ponía Levi siempre en cada fiesta donde eran invitados, ´´sin lugar a dudas lo mejor era el beso de despedida entre ambos al acabar las estúpida fiestas´´.**

 **Las suelas de sus botas apenas resonaban contra el suelo de mármol del castillo, mientras se dirigía en silencio a la cocina para coger un aperitivo antes de que empezara otra odiosa reunión. Era muy temprano todavía al menos podría disfrutar de unas horas libre. Krista cogió un poco de fruta y se dirigió hacia la ventana del comedor para poder observar el precioso jardín del castillo.**

 **Levi al mismo tiempo se había despertado muy temprano debido a que acudiría a la misma reunión que Krista para concretar otra estúpida fiesta en la corte, cogió su caballo y se encaminó al castillo. Levi había dejado su caballo en el establo del castillo y se encaminó a la entrada de este, pero observó a lo lejos que una pequeña chica rubia observaba tranquila el paisaje mañanero apoyada en el gran ventanal. Al llegar se apoyó en una columna enfrente del ventanal. No se hablaron solo se quedaron mirándose por un par de minutos hasta que uno se dispuso a hacerlo.**

' **¿Estás bien' Preguntó Levi. Krista reaccionó al oír su voz y lo primero que hizo antes de contestarle fue estirarle la mano para que la cogiese ya que quería estar a su misma altura. Se lanzó por el ventanal y Levi la abrazó para que no se hiciera ningún daño. Ahora si estaban los dos frente a frente.**

' **Si estoy algo cansada' respondió ella. 'Cada vez que me visitas y asistimos los dos a la misma reunión acabo el doble de cansada'.**

' **Lo siento' dijo con sarcasmo. 'Tu vida están difícil'.**

' **Cállate' rió ella, golpeándole el brazo en un gesto cariñoso. 'Creí que por la edad ya no podías ser un hombre divertido, abuelo' le dijo divertida.**

' **Pues te estás riendo' dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Las pocas veces que sonreía era debido a esa pequeña chica rubia que era la única capaz de sacarle una media sonrisa debido a sus conversaciones y las bromas que se hacían continuamente cuando hablaban.**

' **Cada día se aprende algo nuevo. Y parece que tú has aprendido a ser gracioso' dijo ella regalándole una gran sonrisa.**

' **Yo también estoy algo cansado' dijo él de repente, cortando el ambiente gracioso que se había formado.**

' **No se te nota' respondió ella. 'En todo caso duermo mejor en el castillo que en las literas del cuartel te lo digo para que no sufras por mí por las noches' volvió a bromear Krista.**

' **Me alegra escuchar eso'. 'Me alegra saber que los colchones están haciendo un buen trabajo', agregó con sarcasmo.**

' **Deberías tomar algún medicamento si no logras dormir' le dijo ella. 'Siempre te pasabas algunas noches en el cuartel sin dormir o dormías poco, podría ayudarte a descansar mejor y no estar tan cansado'**

' **No tomaré medicamentos' le respondió. 'Mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado con el paso de los años. No te preocupes por eso, Krista'.**

' **Eres mi novio, amante, o futuro prometido como quieras llamar a nuestra relación'. 'Además me preocupo por ti y te quiero y no quiero que te suceda nada malo no me lo perdonaría' le dijo con cariño.**

' **Buen punto. Pero no voy a cambiar de opinión aunque te quiera,' contestó.**

' **Muy bien cabezota' se encogió de hombros. Krista sabía cuando parar las cosas y eso a Levi le gustaba. 'No tenemos ninguna reunión más a parte a la que tenemos que acudir antes de comer' Le dijo ella. 'Así que he pensado que podríamos cenar en el jardín'.**

' **Suena muy romántico, cariño'. Contestó él en tono de burla.**

' **¿Qué, quieres comer las sobras junto al cubo de basura? Preguntó, haciéndole reír.**

' **Estoy a favor de un poco de privacidad, por una vez. Esa cena suena bien'.**

' **Nos vemos allí a las ocho, entonces'. 'Además te voy a comprar una nueva chaqueta que llegará a tu habitación del cuartel'. Dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna.**

' **No sabía que te importaba mi apariencia'**

' **¿Crees que te voy a dejar salir a cenar con esa chaqueta tan delgada? Te vas a enfermar Levi'. Ella le dio un corto beso. 'El Invierno estará aquí antes de que te des cuenta y no te voy a dejar morir de frío' Escucho Levi antes de que Krista se marchara dentro del castillo.**

' **Gracias madre ahí estaré, te quiero' dijo Levi con burla. Krista sonrió y retomó su camino, dejando a Levi. Que pronto la volvería a ver para acudir juntos a la última reunión antes de tener su cena con su pequeña reina. Levi vivía esos pequeños momentos. Roces aleatorios y breves momentos donde intercambiaban conversaciones y algún que otro pequeño beso en privado. El no lo haría de otra manera. Canjearía una corona y el título de rey por tener esos pequeños momentos cualquier día.**

 **Espero que comenten y acepten el reto que les propongo. Besossss.**


End file.
